This invention relates to a supporting structure for separated stator cores in a motor or generator.
A stator of a motor or generator is provided with a plurality of cores for example disposed at equal angular intervals in a radial direction. Winding of wire is performed on each core. As a result, apart from a space required to simply store the wire, a space is required between two adjacent cores in order to perform the winding process.
A motor/generator is known in which the cores are separated in order to reduce this space. In a separated core motor /generator, the cores are separated in the direction of a circular periphery and cores pre-wound with wire are joined to form the stator.
However, a stator using separated cores is more complex in its shape and structure than a stator using non-separated stator cores. The cores are generally formed by lamination of pressed plate members, and the use of separated cores requires high pressing accuracy at the connecting section. Such a demand on accuracy may shorten the component life of the pressing mold.
In order to avoid the complexity of the separated core shape or structure, the separated cores may be joined by welding. However, welding can adversely affect the magnetic properties of a core.
It is therefore an object of this invention to simplify the joining of the separated cores.
In order to achieve the above object, this invention provides a motor/generator comprising a stator having a plurality of cores arranged on a circle, a rotor rotating on an inner side of the stator, a plurality of retaining plates, a case which prevents a displacement of the cores in the direction away from a center of the stator, and a pair of ring-shaped fixing members facing each other.
Each of the cores comprises a base which increases a width in a direction away from the center of the stator, and the retaining plates support the bases of the cores so as to prevent a displacement of the cores in the direction towards the center of the stator. The ring-shaped fixing members respectively hold ends of the retaining plates.
The details as well as other features and advantages of this invention are set forth in the remainder of the specification and are shown in the accompanying drawings.